


I'm coming, my princess

by Lady_heartless



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Confusion, F/M, Love/Hate, My baby boy deserves love, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: Au: on the fourth day, MC chooses to save someone who doesn't belong to RFA. Who is ιτ?





	I'm coming, my princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thnx for reading this one shot and if someone among you have voted my first story I'm more grateful. I hope I didn't made to ooc the character of Unknown, if is so, please tell me. I hope you enjoy the text

Saeran wached thrught the camera. The girl was sleeping on the bed, a hand was under the pillow and the other one was hidden by the plaket. Her blond hairs were covering the face and his hands shaked for the impulse to move them. He hated her, he reconized her in every timeline, despite she had a different face. Once she was brown, once red end once blond, but the feeling he felt was the same.

 _Hate, nuisance_. He wanted hurt her.

 _Nuisance, irritation._ He wanted see her suffering.

 _Irritation, possession_. The darkest part of him wanted lock her. She was his, not the liar’s, not redhead's, not the Saviour's, but his: she was his toy, his doll, his assistant.

 _Possession, frustration_. She was his, but every time he tried to get her, one of RFA idiots was between his plan. Why? She was mean to be his, not their. It was frustrating.

 _Frustration, impossibility_. Watching her asleep, he wanted take MC there and make her his. But this was impossible: the Saviour's order were clear, he couldn't.

 _Impossiblity, pain_. His desire for her was almost painful. He felt the clows hurt his body for the intensity of the feeling. How many time he was forced to watch without claim her?

 _Pain, love_. How many time he had to watch her in other men's arms when he loved her? Why he was forced her saving other people? How many time he hacked her phone, hoping that time she would have choose to save him?

 _Love, suffer_. But every time she saved RFA idiots. Why didn't she chose him? What was  wrong with him? He thought maybe he didn't deserve kindness and love. He hated her for make himself so weak. He wanted gaze her suffer as much as she made. He wanted make her crying for the pleasure, no for the pain. He wanted lock her to make him, no to make her his toy. This contraddiction was slowly killing himself.

 

How many time he was forced to suffer because every time she chose other men?

 _Can't you feel how my heart aches? Is only your fault_.

How many he was so close to the happiness, but she denied it to him?

_Why? Why me? I deserve to be loved by someone, am I?_

How many time he…

 

“Stop, crybaby!” said Unknown yelling, “You are weak and useless, it's because she’ll never love you”. Ray’s consciousness faded away for a while and Saeran could make a long breath. He ate a pill and he took his hands in the arms. He felt an horrible headache by some hour and he knew was Marshmallow boy's fault: he wanted to return in charge.

 _Stay quiet, usless boy, I'm going to stay in charge for a lot. Don't you dare to win my consciousness_.

Mc’s phone rang and she take it, just woke up: a new chatroom was opened.  “What's wrong with you guys? It's 2am, normals people sleep at this hour. Why you not?” She said half hangry. He couldn’t see the topic of discussion, but MC looked quite hungry and tired. Once the chatroom ended she received a call from Saeyoung.

Which were his intention? Why he was calling her at this hour?

 

“MC, what are you doing?”

“Sorry? Seven, are you alright?”

“Yes, I'm ok. But what are you doing? You have to choose someone among us and become his or her fiancèe. But you didn't choose one of us, why? In this way you're going toward a bad end!”

What were these bullshit? A bed end? They weren't in a game!

“Seven, I choose someone, but isn't in the RFA” And watch his camera. How did she know? He installed the CTTV a few days before hacking her phone. Neither Luciel discovered it.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“As I just told, I choose someone. Is a gay who suffered a lot and now he's in a horrible place”

Was she talking about him?

“Wait, are you talking about V? I'm sure he's travelling. He is ok"

“I'm not talking about him. Good night, I'm very tired” And she close the call.

She watched in the camera and she said:”When are you going to take me? I'm waiting for you, Unknown. You promised to bring me to the Paradise, but when? I want stay with you. This time I choose to save you”. Unknown chocked with the coffee that he was going to drink and smirked sadisticly toward the bottle on the desk. He didn't serve the elixir: his toy was demending for him and who was he for denied?

He wrote a message:”I hope you are ready, I'm coming for you, princess” Inside him, Ray demonstrated but not firmly: after all, he either wanted see her, meet her. Saeran smirked: neither Ray neither MC knew what would have happen. She’’ll suffer as never in her life and she would have regretted her choice. The Saviour would have her revenge on RFA and his dream will became true. I’

Fuck off Saviour's orders: he wated claim her and she agreeded.

_I'll be your angel, but are you ready for taste something that you’ve never tried?_

**Author's Note:**

> Casually, do you have same fan fiction Saeran/Reader to suggest me?


End file.
